


Family Ties

by shesimperfect_butshetries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesimperfect_butshetries/pseuds/shesimperfect_butshetries
Summary: Scene Rewrite:At the beginning of 6x18, Felicity tries to get Oliver and Digg to see reason, but she doesn't like the things her best friend has been saying about her husband.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> The way John spoke to Felicity after she tried to "parent-trap" he and Oliver really bothered me. The whole "This is who he is" was condescending (as if Felicity doesn't know Oliver better than anyone) and derogatory towards Oliver. I felt like Felicity deserved the chance to defend herself and her husband.

“That is not how I thought that would go,” she sighs.

“Sure it was.” John’s voice is cold, slightly bitter, and very condescending as he speaks. “This is who he is, Felicity, and no one knows that more than you.”

Felicity flinches at his words. This is not her friend, her brother, the man who always stood by her even when things were rocky with Oliver. This is not Oliver’s best friend, the man he thought of as a brother, the man he would trust with his life, with his family’s lives.

The John Diggle standing before her is almost unrecognizable and Felicity is _done_ letting him berate and blame her husband for his own issues.

“No John. You don’t get to talk to me like that. You don’t get to act like I’ve been living on borrowed time, and suddenly my husband has turned back into some horrible person like you always knew he would. You don’t get to tell me what kind of person the man I married is, not when you seem to think that person is unworthy of trust and kindness and support.”

“Felicity,” he sighs. “You know that’s not what I meant. All I meant was that Oliver had never been quick to forgive.”

She raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief. “The problem here is not with Oliver. The problem is with you. Oliver is the same person he has always been. If anything, he is a healthier, happier, stronger, _better_ version of the man I met and fell in love with 6 years ago. But you?” She shakes her head.

“John I have always looked up to you. You have been the moral compass of this team for as long as I can remember. You were able to get through to Oliver when no one else could. You guided him and supported him and helped him become a good man, but what have you become in the process?”

“Felicity—” he starts to defend himself, but she is tired of all of the excuses.

“No. You need to listen. I don’t know who you are anymore John. You’re sure as hell not the moral compass of this team anymore. You’re angry with Oliver for keeping the hood, _his hood, his mission._ A mission you helped him discover. And the things you said to him before your fight…you were just downright cruel.”

John’s arms are crossed and she can tell he is getting frustrated with her, but she puts her hands on her hips and stands her ground.

“Felicity, this isn’t about the hood. It’s about the way Oliver leads—”

“YOU SOUND JUST LIKE THEM!” She barks out a bitter laugh, accompanied by an eyeroll.

“You sound exactly like Rene and we both know it’s a bogus line, especially when you were with him every step of the way, for every so-called wrong decision you say he’s made. We all make choices and it’s unfair that everyone only finds fault with the one’s Oliver makes.”

Felicity pauses, taking a deep breath to reign herself back in. “John, look at the man I married. Oliver is incredible. He is leading the city as Mayor, he was leading this team better than he ever had until the people he trusted most turned on him. He protects our family just like he tries to protect the city every night when he goes out in the field. He is doing the best he possibly can with the hand he was dealt and I am so _sick_ of people blaming this man who gives up so much for other people, just so they can alleviate their own guilt. Don’t try to tell me this is about Oliver.”

Digg raises his hands in defeat, his voice softening. “Felicity, calm down. It’s okay.”

She can no longer hold back her emotions as tears begin to spill over. “It’s not.” Her voice cracks on a sob. “John, he is hurting, so much, and there is nothing I can do. I can’t make people come back, I can’t force you all to see the amazing man I know he is. I love him so much, but he’s breaking. He feels like there’s no one in his corner.”

Suddenly she’s wrapped in the warm embrace of the man she once considered her greatest ally.

“Felicity, don’t cry. You saw how he acted just now. He doesn’t want my help.”

She shakes her head against his chest. “You know that’s not true, John. Oliver loves you, you’re his brother and…you left him, you left _us_.” Felicity pushes out of his arms and turns away, no longer wanting his comfort.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you John, but you really need to get it figured out. I’m worried about you, but I can see that this team is not the place for you right now. If you can’t recognize all the good Oliver and I are doing, how hard we are trying, then you aren’t someone I trust to watch his back in the field. You’re a good man, John. I think you’ve lost sight of who that man is. Good luck at ARGUS. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

As she turns to go, he follows her. “Felicity, wait. This isn’t how I wanted things to be.”

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she continues toward the elevator, the clicking of her heels echoing in the silence of the bunker. She pauses just before stepping inside, glancing at him over her shoulder. “You made it this way when you chose to abandon your family.”

The doors slide shut, and she lets the full weight of her heartbreak wash over her. She lost her big brother, and so did Oliver.

When the elevator reaches its destination, she finds Oliver waiting for her, having somehow known that she would need him after talking with John. She collapses into his arms, and he wraps her up, pulling her into the safest place she’s ever know.

He doesn’t speak, just holds her, leading them to a chair in the corner and pulling her into his lap. She’s not sure how long they sit like that, her tears staining his suit, but when she finally calms down, she lifts her head and meets his eyes.

“You okay?” His voice is soft with concern and understanding, laced with love.

“I will be.” Felicity leans her forehead against her husband’s finding peace in his presence.

“You are a great man, Oliver Queen. Don’t you let anyone tell you different.” Her lips press against his for the briefest moment. “Thank you for being you.”

He smiles at her, hugging her tighter. They are both broken, have both lost so much. Their family keeps shrinking, but the bond they share with each other has never wavered. She finds comfort in the fact that they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
